I Spy
by lain
Summary: Heero and Duo were the best of friends until they saw something they weren't meant to see. Warning: Shounen ai, Angst, 1+2. Surprise pairing!! Tell me what you think. Hopefully, I'll get the next part out soon^^


I Spy

This fic has been sitting in my hard drive since summer; I finally dug it up and worked on it a bit.  Enjoy!

Author:  lain

Pairings:  My usual and my latest obsession(s), not sure yet about others.  I'll take requests and take them for consideration!  I have some pairings already floating around in my head but I want to see what you people want.  I aim to please or try to anyway.

Warnings:  Oh.  My first attempt on some *cough* "action".  So miniscule that you'll probably miss it . Still working on the courage to write at least a watered down citrus *blush*  Some OOC-ness just in case someone makes a big deal about it.  And AU.  No gundams and such.

Naïve boys running amuck, minna!

Disclaimers:  Theirs and never _will_ be mine---I accept that fact;_;  Meanie.

~*~

"Hey, _they're_ at it again."

"Who?"

"Them!" 

A snort was the retort to the exclamation.

"Come on 'n see!"

Heero grunted in resignation, getting up from where he was hunched over the coffee table working on his homework.  He knew arguing with his best friend, Duo, was a waste of time and effort.  Duo always manages to win.  Manipulative, little… The cobalt-eyed boy let that thought trail off with a hint of guilt, he was always a little cranky when he's doing his homework.  

Duo would have laughed at that, and tease him with when was he _ever_ not cranky.

Stalking to where his longhaired friend was peering out the window, Heero stood beside him.  The curtains were slightly pushed aside for a person to be able to peer out of but still remain unseen from the outside.  

Duo did not want to be scolded for being 'too nosey'.  Again.

"Duo, can't you just leave them alone?" Heero lectured.  For the life of him, he could not understand his friend's fascination with spying on his older brother's love life.  "Ken's [1] going to blow his top."

"Yeah, yeah," Duo gave a momentary glance at Heero's frowning face then back to his spying, muttering something along the lines of 'it beats doing Calculus any day.'

Heero groaned in defeat, conceding that there was no real harm in putting off his math homework for a little while.  He was already a chapter ahead of the class, anyway.    Besides, there must be something special to the constant curiosity that Duo has with prying on other people's affairs, which has inevitably peaked Heero's curiosity as well.  _What's the harm in it if I take a peek_, he thought.  

No harm at all, right?

Standing on the pebbled trail leading a path to the front steps were two figures, well, it looked more like a tangle of hands and limbs by the way the two forms where so tangled up together.  Eager hands roamed over rumpled clothes, incessantly pushing and tugging against the barrier the clothes made against skin.  Hungry mouths sought one another, tongues speared for dominance---never yielding; teeth nipped, suckled against lips, lobes and exposed throats---the scene was an epitome of fiery passion.  

It was simply a major make-out session out on the open lawn.  Gossipy neighbours rejoice!

Heero squeaked, jerking away from the window to slide down the wall.

_Why did I have to look?_

"Weird, huh?" Duo grinned at him, oblivious to Heero's little outburst.  "That's all they do.  Look! How do they _do_ that without blacking out from lack of oxygen?" Duo gushed in amazement.  His brother was turning a pretty shade of blue.

"Uh, yeah."

~*~

"He's at it again."

"Who?"

A smirk.  "Your little brother."

"Gawd, that brat!  I told him to keep his nose out of my business," Ken fumed.

"Let's give their money's worth then," leered Ran.  He grabbed Ken by the waist, dipped him and proceeded to show what the audience asked for.

"R-Ran!" 

Any protests from Ken fizzled and died. 

Ken didn't mind one bit.

Ran grinned smugly against the kiss.  _Little siblings aren't that bad._

~*~

"Wow, they're really going at it now!  Come on, Heero.  You have _got_ to see this.  My brother looks like he's gonna pass out," the longhaired boy stated in between sniggers.

"Uh, yeah."

Duo looked away to face a now flustered Heero.  "Are ya okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

Duo rolled his eyes and helped Heero up, deciding he had enough of peeping.  "Come on then, let's not have your homework wait any longer."

"Uh…"

"I know, I know 'yeah'," Duo quickly finished for him, dragging a dazed Heero in his arms.

They sat back down across from each at the coffee table.  Books, papers, pencils, and quite a few of eraser dusts littered the surface.  It was eerily silent save for Duo's occasional grumbling over his work.  

However, the ever-studious Heero sat motionless in front of his homework untouched.

A very unusual sight; indeed, and Duo couldn't take it anymore.

"Oi!  What's the matter?"

Glazed cobalt eyes focused on irritated violet.  "Uh…"

"Don't you dare…" Duo threatened but lightened his tone at the end in concern.  "Are you feeling sick?  I'll interrupt the lovebirds' kissing fest and have Ken drive you home," brows furrowed, "I'll come too if ya want," he added.

Recovering his composure, Heero coughed to clear his suddenly dry throat and glanced at his friend.  "Duo," he started.

Duo smiled; glad to see that Heero was back to--er, semi-normal.  Now to deal with that intense stare dealt squarely on him.  

"Ano, Hee-chan?" Duo asked nervously fidgeting across from Heero.  "You're really creeping me out here.  What, is there something on my face?" He made a show of scrubbing his face with his sleeve.  Seeing nothing on it, he looked up to Heero still staring at him.  

Duo scrubbed again.

Taking after his older brother's quick temper and strange ability to blush readily at the slightest provocation, he erupted [2].  "Quit it!"

"Duo…I-I…" Heero began and did the only thing he could think of under Duo's ire and flaming cheeks.

He kissed him.  Kissed him hard.

The sudden sound of the doorknob being turned broke the impromptu kiss.  Both boys scrambled back to their respective seats on the carpet, staring wide-eyed at each other's flushed faces.

"Oh, no.  What'd you guys _do_ now?" moaned Ken as he stepped inside the house to see his baby brother and Heero gawking at each other across the coffee table, his hand on knob of the still open door, and frowned.  The two looked very suspicious  and the older boy did not like it one bit.

Seeing that neither one were going to break from their stupor, Ken slammed the door shut with more force than necessary.

Like a starter's pistol, the formerly gawking boys blinked, then hastily raced to gather their things off the table in seconds and mumbling a quick 'good-bye' to one another. 

Duo tore for his room.  Random school related things were unknowingly falling at each hurried step.

As for Heero, he breezed by Ken without a word, wrenching the front door open.  His bag firmly hitched on his shoulders; he gave a stiff bow of farewell to the older boy.  

As soon as a foot was out the door, Heero promptly ran for it, feet slapping against pavement.

Ken shook his head at the quickly retreating form of one Heero Yuy.

"And I thought Ran and I were weird."

~*~

Thundering up the stairs, Duo finally reached his room.  Out of breath both from his race to get out of there and not to mention that certain unexpected something, Duo was a little more than ready to pass out. 

He leaned heavily against his door.  Chest heaving from exertion, he raked a shaking hand through his bangs.  His mind was at a whirl with one thing in his mind.

Heero kissed him.

He kissed back.

Duo smiled.

It was fleeting but nice, and he would be damned if he did not want more.  Then, the next thing he knew, his face was meeting the hardwood floor of his room non-too gently.

"Can't you at least knock?" Duo grumbled up at his brother from where he was sprawled out on the floor.

Ken ignored him and helped him up, asking, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said looking away, rubbing imaginary dust from violet eyes.

"Duo..."  
  
  


Hearing the veiled threat in that voice and brought up not to lie at an early age, Duo stammered out the truth.  Breaking habits were so damn hard to break.

"Uh, Heero k-kissed me."

"Is that all?" Ken threw his hands up in air, tone loud and exasperated.  He walked out of the room only to pop his head back in seconds later.  Face now grim, he asked in all seriousness:  "He hasn't tried anything else has he?"

Duo dumbly shook his head at the question and the ever-protective big brother smiled at that.  "Good.  Dinner's almost ready." With a cheery wave, Ken was gone.

 "I thought I was weird," the longhaired boy muttered, looking to where his brother's disembodied head was.

~*~

Yuy residence…

Household of one frantic Japanese boy.

Heero paced in his room, arguing with himself.  Unfortunately, just who came out on top in the end was debatable.  That is the way when one argues with oneself.  No one ever wins.  

_It was just a kiss, a peck on the lips, really.  I didn't mean to.  It was a mistake…right? _He smiled at the sensation of the flitting kiss. _  I think I enjoyed it and I think he enjoyed it.  Oh, crap.  It's **their** fault.  **They** started it!  I-I was caught in the moment of the heat of their…um, passion.  _

He didn't know what he was thinking when he suddenly kissed Duo or so he tried to convince himself… A small part knew but he decided not to give it a second thought.  That would just tip the scale against his favour and today…well, to put plainly:  sucked.  

_Well, not precisely but why did I have to look out the window?_ _I should not have gotten up, and then I wouldn't have seen them kiss and-and…_Heero blushed at the memory.  

When he saw the two kissed so openly out there on the lawn everything seemed to click.  In his eyes, it was not Ran and Ken wrapped in passion.  It was not Ran and Ken that he saw clutching desperately at each other, hands roaming, sucking hungrily…  But of him _and_ Duo heatedly making out.  The thought of having that in his grasp was indescribably appealing and wonderful.  He wanted that, he wanted it all.  True, he had taken a risk but dammit, for just one fleeting moment he wanted to have that in his hands, well_… the lips was just as good.  Better even._

Heero smiled at the last part.  The risk was worth it.

Then the turning of the doorknob had changed all that—Reality chose to rear its ugly head and was decidedly in a bitchy mood—he had broken off the kiss and stared wide-eyed across the table.

I just kissed my best friend, he had thought in horror and panicked.

And so, he ran away liked a dropkicked puppy with his tail between his legs.

The next day…

Squaring his shoulders, Heero headed over to his best friend's locker.  A night full of rehearsing in front of his bathroom mirror and talking aloud gave him some of the self-confidence he needed.

_Best friend, that's all_, he reminded himself, firm in the belief that it must be kept at that.  Though the closer he got to the locker, the greater his resolve deteriorated.  

The longhaired boy was mere paces away and had his locker open, carelessly stuffing things inside.  Once done, he closed the locker door to reveal a teetering girl fawning at Duo that was blocked from the cobalt-eyed boy's view.  Duo was smiling and laughing at whatever the giddy girl must have said.  

Heero's heart dropped, making his faltering resolve to strengthen.  _This is the way it should be.  I am his friend, nothing more._

Sensing that someone was behind him, Duo whirled around and flashed a smile at Heero.  And Heero couldn't but quirk his lips in return.  Quickly taking his leave from the girl, (her disappointment quite clear but left only after 'accidentally' brushing up against him) Duo bounded over to where Heero was.

"I thought she would never leave," Duo complained to his best friend, giving a wary sidelong glance at the girl that was thankfully far away from hearing range or more importantly touching range.  The braided boy shuddered.  She was like an octopus---all hands…uh, tentacles.  Whatever.

"Where were you all day?"

"I had some errands and just came back after lunch was over," Heero replied.

"Huh.  Anyway, Ken's comin' to pick us up."

The two headed out to the front of school in companionable silence.

Waiting for their ride, Duo sat perched on the cement ledges at the front of the school.  He used the long wait to watch Heero pace and turn for ten minutes before interrupting.  His friend isn't that entertaining to watch for too long.

"Heero-man, you're making me dizzy here.  It's bad enough I didn't get enough sleep last night." Further proving that point, he reflexively yawned and chuckled a sheepish apology.  At the questioning look on his friend's face, Duo explained.  "Ran and Ken gotten in to a squabble on the phone late last night about some chick—Sakura somethin'."  He snorted, "Those two never learn."

Heero raised his brows in panic and made ready. _Okay.  **That's** it.  I cannot let something like that happen.  Those two were the best of friends before they gave into their…**certain** urges.  Now they are either making out or blowing up at each other.  _

"About that kiss…"

Duo ducked his head a moment then looked up with a slight smile.  "Yeah, I wanted to tell you somethin' about that.  I really-"

"It was a mistake," Heero interrupted.

A flash of something streaked through Duo's eyes then it was gone with a blink of violet eyes and a disarming grin.  "Oh.  T-That's good then there's no need for me to say it."

Hopping off his perch, the longhaired boy stepped off onto the curb to look out for their ride.  "Ken's late," he said nonchalantly despite the sudden lump that formed in his throat.  He felt like he was slapped on the face.  It stung.

However, he wasn't the only one.  

_Kill me, _Heero pleaded in silence.

Neither spoke after that.  The two left with their own personal anguish.

TBC…

[1] His such a hot-headed bishie *drools*   

[2] So true!  I've seen tons of fics where Ken has that problem. Awww…* waves KenKen  flag *

Yup, my latest obsession is RanKen of Weiß Kreuz since summer and I just learned how to do the "ß" thing just now.  I'm so proud^^.  But Hee-chan and Duo-chan is still number one to me though because I could never forget my firsts *grins*

Ya know, looking back on it now. Heero's really OOC.  Well, dang.  I hope I didn't turn anyone's stomach_  Tell me what you think about it?


End file.
